Recent discovery of optically induced quantum coherent spin-state in semiconductors has opened up a wide range of possibilities of spin-controlled devices, such as ultra-high speed spin-controlled-optical switching and modulation, and quantum spin phase logic devices. One of the major technical barriers to realize the implementation of these devices is the proper spin injection contact materials that will effectively inject spin polarized electrons into semiconductors. One approach is the development of room temperature ferromagnetic semiconductors. Spin injection through a ferromagnetic semiconductor heterostructure has been demonstrated. So far, there is no ferromagnetic or ferromagnetic materials have Curie temperature higher than room temperature (300 K) and a resistivity of semiconductors. Most of ferromagnetic oxides are either metals or insulators. (Ga,Mn) As is only ferromagnetic semiconductor but its Curie temperature is as low as 120 K. Some theoretical and experimental works indicate that (GaMn)N may exhibit room temperature ferromagnetism. But, unfortunately, the experimental result of Curie temperature of such material is only 250 K. Several ferromagnetic metal oxides such as (La,M)MnO3 (M=Ca, Sr, Ba, Pb, . . . ), Sr(M0.5Mo0.5)O3 (M=Fe, Mn, Co, Cr, . . . ) have also been investigated for spin injection materials. However, these families of ferromagnetic oxides behave as metals with a relative high conductivity rather than semiconductors. Therefore, there is an urgent need to invent new materials that will enable effective injection of nearly 100% spin polarized electrons into semiconductors switched by low magnetic field at room temperature.